Cuidarte El Alma
by Holly Rosslyn
Summary: SongFic con la canción Cuidarte el alma de chayanne. Brennan tiene una cita pero algo sale mal, y quien estará ahi para confortarla pues nada mas y nada menos que Booth. pésimo summary pero la historia es mejor, lean por favor.¡Completo! R&R PLZ
1. Cuidarte el Alma

Hola pues aquí va otro Song Fic

Responsabilidad: Desgraciadamente una vez mas aquí con otra ficción ya que el programa no me pertenece, ya saben le pertenece a Fox a sus creadores Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson y Barry Josephson. En cuanto a la canción es "Cuidarte el Alma" y le pertenece a Chayanne.

Una vez aclarado todo esto nada les impide disfrutar de la lectura.

"_**CUIDARTE EL ALMA"**_

_Ahí estaban de nuevo, __habían terminado un caso muy tedioso y muy largo, pero como siempre, con la ayuda de los "nerds" como el acostumbraba llamarlos, era algo distinto ya que le hacia falta Zack, pero aun así eran sus nerds, pero lo mas importante es que estaba ella, su Huesos, su compañera, su amiga y la persona que el mas amaba, si el había soportado lo largo y confuso de este caso fue por ella, por que sabia que cada minuto que tardaran mas en resolver el caso, seria un minuto mas con ella._

_Estaban en el Dinner celebrando una mas de sus victorias una vez mas en la que demuestran que los criminales siempre pagan por sus delitos._

-Huesos, yo te lo dije, te dije que Simon Tucker era el homicida, pero tú no me creíste-_decía mientras degustaba un pedazo de pie._

-Booth, no era que no te creyera, era solo que te basabas en hechos irracionales, tu muy bien sabes que yo no salto a conclusiones sigo un método y llego a una conclusión basada en hechos y pruebas que fueron comprobadas.-_decía mientras comía una ensalada._

-¡Vamos Huesos! , no lo admites por que seria decir que tienes fe-_decía con una mirada desafiante._

-Booth cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que la fe es un hecho irracional al igual que la reli…-_fue cortada por Booth_

-oh, no mejor cambiemos de tema, sabes que no me gusta cuando criticas la religión¡Si!

-Esta bien.-_minutos de silencio-_OH es cierto mañana tengo una cita con Jason.

-_genial, era mejor el tema de la religión, ahora me contara del idiota con el que piensa salir, y es que eso no es necesario, yo se que el no será suficiente, no para ella, no para mi Huesos.¡Maldita Línea!-_

-Ah y a ese donde lo conociste.-_dijo en tono irónico y con disgusto_

-¿Estas molesto por algo?-_pregunto ante la reacción de su compañero-_

_-Claro que si acaso no te das cuenta de que estoy celoso, no soporto que nadie se te acerque-_ No lo que pasa es que estoy algo cansado, fue un caso largo creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos, si.-_dijo mientras se dirigía al mostrador a pagar la cuenta._

_.Miente__, seguro lo moleste con lo de la religión, genial Temperance, sabes que es muy sensible a esos temas, típico macho alfa, suspiro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa._

-¡Huesos!-_grito cierto agente irritado desde la puerta._

-Ya voy Booth, ¡no seas mandón!-_Típico macho alfa._

_***Llegaron a casa de Brennan, ella se sentía culpable por haber hecho enfadar a Booth así, que lo convenció de que entrara a tomar una copa, el acepto a regañadientes, pero lo cierto era que no quería dejar de verla. Platicaron de muchas cosa se rieron, se pusieron tristes, se molestaron lo de siempre, era las 2:45am Booth se disponía a marcharse.***_

-Huesos, es tarde, debo irme-_aunque no quiero, pero este maldito cansancio._

-Booth, te vez cansado, lo mejor será que pases la noche aquí, no crees, no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo.-_dijo casi en tono de suplica._

_-Ella quiere que me quede, oh vamos Booth, no es la primera vez que ella te pide que te quedes, pero que es eso en su mirada nunca lo había visto, acaso…¿se preocupa por mi?. Oh ya Booth claro que se preocupa eres su "Amigo"-_Esta bien pondré el sofá.

-Traeré unas sabanas y un par de almohadas.-_dijo dirigiéndose a su alcoba_.

***_Eran las 3:15am y Booth no podía dormir pese a lo cansado que estaba, no podía dormir, no sabiendo que ella estaba en la habitación contigua.***_

_******__**Sólo si pudiera estar contigo, Tú dormida  
entre mis brazos. Y mirarte en el silencio,**_

_**Sólo si pudiera dibujarte una escena de  
mis sueños Donde siempre estás  
presente. Con sólo tenerte aquí  
Decirte lo que yo siento****_

_**-**__Booth se dirigió a la habitación de Brennan, abrió la puerta con sigilo y entro sin hacer ningún ruido, no quería despertarla, un rayo de luz de luna atravesaba por la delgada cortina de seda.-_Dios te vez tan hermosa Huesos, si tan solo te dijera que te amo, que eres la persona mas importante en mi vida junto a Parker claro, pero aun así muy importante, si tan solo me atreviera a cruzar esa maldita línea que ambos fijamos sin razón aparente, si me atreviera tal vez, estaría a tu lado, abrazando tu cuerpo, oliendo tu suave aroma e impregnándome de el, pero la maldita línea y mi maldita cobardía, no me dejan decirlo, mi corazón siente miedo de que si te confieso lo que siento por ti… tu me dejaras, la idea de no estar contigo es aun peor que desearte y no tenerte. _–salio de la habitación con la imagen de su huesos durmiendo, parecía un ángel, se acostó en el frío sofá y por fin el sueño cedió y se quedo dormido._

_***A la mañana siguiente (Sábado) Booth despertó por el aroma de panqueques recién hechos y café caliente, su desayuno preferido, mas aun si lo preparo su Huesos.***_

-Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?-_pregunto con una sonrisa._

_-Dios, no pero con una sonrisa tuya me basta para alegrar la peor de mis mañanas._

_**¨***Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
Soñar con tu voz cuando dices te quiero Me  
gusta abrazarte, Perderme en tu aroma*****_

_-_Eh si, gracias por permitirme quedarme.

-Booth, pare eso son los Amigos.-dijo añadiendo una mas de sus sonrisas.

-uhm-_esas palabras lo hirieron, confirmaban que ella solo lo quería como amigo._

_*******__**Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo Me gusta tu  
risa, me gusta tu boca Me gusta creer que por  
mí tú estás loca Cómo  
quiero que sientas conmigo la calma Y cuando  
llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma*****_

_La mañana termino sin mas problemas Booth se quedo un poco serio, después de lo que su huesos le había dicho. Algo que sin que ella se diera cuanta hirió muy fuerte el corazón del agente. Después de terminar de desayunar Booth salio del apartamento de Brennan, lo cierto es que no estaba de humor de ver como se arreglaba, para otro hombre, eso dañaría aun más su herido corazón, y es que la sola idea de que se vea aun mas hermosa de lo que es para otro hombre simplemente no lo soportaba. Llego a eso de las 5:00pm a su casa tenia una botella de escocés y se sirvió una copa, se recostó en su sillón y tomo una foto que estaba en la mesa era la foto que se habían tomado después de el juicio del padre de Brennan, Lo cierto es que Ángela no los dejo ir hasta que se tomaran una foto._

_*****Como despertar en la distancia**____**  
**__**Sin tu piel junto a la mía**____**  
**__**Amando tu fotografía**____**  
**__**Podemos mandar besos con el viento,**____**  
**__**Mirar la luna al mismo tiempo**____**  
**__**Contar un día más*****_

_Booth giro su rostro hacia la mesita del teléfono y miro el reloj eran las 8:15pm se había quedado dormido lo mas seguro era que Brennan ya estuviera con su cita. Se dispuso a tomar una ducha quería relajarse y no pensar en ella.._

_Cuando llevaba 1 hora en la ducha, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando el teléfono sonó, lo cierto es que no quería contestar pero algo le decía que era importante._

_Se levanto perezosamente de la tina y se cubrió con una toalla blanca dejando su pecho desnudo con un brillo muy lindo a causa de las pequeñas gotas que resbalaban de su cabello hasta su torso, se dirigió a donde estaba el teléfono._

-Booth-_dijo con un tono algo serio._

_-_… soy yo, Huesos..Necesito que me ayudes..por…favor-_decía entre sollozos._

.- ¡Huesos!, ¿que te paso?, ¿estas bien? ¿Donde estas?-_dijo sumamente preocupado._

_-_Estoy entre la Pennsilvania ave. NW y la 12th St. NW , en el parque que esta ahi cerca.-_dijo algo nerviosa._

-Ok , ya voy para allá, me oíste-_decía en tono preocupado._

_-_Bo…oth, Yo …este…gracias.-_y colgó._

_***Booth se vistió en menos de 5 minuto ya estaba arrancando el coche, la verdad es que iba, como alma que lleva el diablo, encendió las sirenas, para que le dieran el paso e incluso se salto varias leyes de transito, pero no le importo se preguntaba, por que huesos le había llamado, en si eso no le importaba, pero el tono con el que le había hablado no le agradaba mucho a cierto agente. Su cabeza formulaba cientos de terribles escenarios tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado al parque se bajo del auto y se dispuso a buscar a su compañera.***_

_-_Huesos, Huesos,-_decía mientras miraba de un lado a otro .Luego de 5 minutos la miro sentada en una banca, volteaba para todos lados_

_-_Huesos-_dijo mientras corría a la dirección de su compañera. Ella se giro y se levanto._

_-_Booth.-_dijo mientras se abrazaba del agente y lloraba._

_-_Ya, huesos ya esto aquí, ok todo va a estar bien- _trataba de consolarla, odiaba verla así.- _shhhh, todo estará bien, Hueso necesito que me digas que te paso._-dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo de su compañera. Y tomaba su cara entre sus manos._

*****Con sólo tenerte aquí....****  
****No sabes lo que me faltas...****  
****Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo****  
****Soñar con tu voz****  
****cuando dices te quiero****  
****Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma*****

-Esta bien, te diré todo pero, no aquí por favor, podrías llevarme a casa.-_decía mientras miraba el suelo._

_-_Claro que si Huesos-_esta vez al levantarle el rostro noto que tenia unos cuantos raspones en la cara, la aparto para verla bien y se quedo en shock, tenia el vestido rasgado y también unos cuantos moretones en los brazos pero lo que mas le impresiono fueron sus piernas, tenia cortadas en los muslos y raspadas las rodillas sus piernas casi no se distinguían por la sangre seca que había en ellas. No pudo evitar apretar los puños y cerrar los ojos._

_-_¡Huesos!, dime ¿Quién te hizo esto?-_dijo demasiado enfadado._

_-_Fue….Ja…son._-dijo derramando mas lagrimas y mirando al suelo.-_¿Puedes llevarme a casa ahora? Por favor.

-Su huesos nos iremos de aquí, pero iremos al Hospital, tienen que atenderte las heridas-_dijo tomándola suavemente del brazo._

-Booth, estoy bien, si, solo son unos cuantos raspones puedo curarme yo sola.-_dijo un poco mas decidida._

_-_Huesos, esta bien iremos a tu casa, y yo te curare, ok, pero me dirás todo lo que te paso ok y si es necesario demandaremos a ese maldito, por haberte hecho esto.-_Brennan asintió, cuando se disponían a ir al coche Booth noto que a Brennan le costaba caminar así que con cuidado la tomo en brazos y la llevo al coche, ella iba a reprocharle pero una sola mirada del agente basto para que cerrara la boca, al llegar al coche Booth la dejo con mucho cuidado en el asiento y le puso el cinturón, después se dirigieron al departamento de Brennan, al llegar Booth bajo de inmediato y ayudo a Brennan a bajar, la volvió tomar entre sus brazos y subieron, ambos estaban muy serios, al entrar a la casa Booth la dejo en el sillón y se dirigió al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios._

_-_Puedo curarme sola Booth.-_dijo por primera vez en la última hora._

_-_Quedamos en que yo te curaría ok, y por una vez, podrías dejar que te ayuden, por favor.-_dijo mirándola fijamente._

-Mmm...,-_suspiro-_¡Quieres que te diga que paso?-

-_Booth solo asintió mientras tomaba algodón y alcohol para limpiar las heridas, empezó con las de sus piernas._

_-_Jason, vino por mi a eso de las 7:30, me llevo a un restaurante, cerca del teatro, estábamos muy bien, hasta que el empezó a –_auch, dio un pequeño grito de dolor-_

_-_lo siento te lastime-

-No, no te preocupes.-_cerro los ojos._

_-¿_entonces?, que empezó a hacer Jason.-_decía mientras ponía una crema y vendas a su pierna derecha, era la que menos mal se veía_

_-_El empezó a hacer insinuaciones, sabes a lo que me refiero-_odiaría tener que explicarlo, Booth solo asintió mientras se dirigía a poner alcohol a su pierna izquierda_

_-_después de eso le pedí a Jason que me llevara a casa que no me sentía bien_. _Pero el dijo que la noche era joven aun, y que el no quería irse **ese maldito, pensaba Booth al ver las heridas de la pierna izquierda de Brennan ya que la había limpiado observo que tenia 3 cortadas en el muslo, y un enorme raspón en la rodilla, se contenía para no asustar a Brennan.**

Así, que Salí del restaurante me dirigía a tomar un Taxi, y luego sentí que alguien me jalaba hacia un callejón.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Flash Back]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

-Suélteme, que le pasa.-_decía temperante mientras le daba unos cuantos golpes para zafarse._

_-_Jaja , pero quien te crees que eres para dejarme solo, oíste a mi nadie me deja plantado y menos una maldita perra como tu.-_dijo mientras la tomaba por las muñecas y la aprisionaba entre la pared y su cuerpo._

-_Brennan le pateo la entrepierna y logro zafarse un instante pero luego al la topo por la pierna haciendo que ella cayera al suelo y raspara sus rodillas. La volvió a sujetar y le dio unos cuantos golpes en la cara. Después l levanto y saco una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y empezó a rasgarle la ropa mientra le besaba el cuello, Brennan trataba de soltarse pero sus piernas no le respondían, después Jason empezó a Cortarle el muslo izquierdo logrando que Brennan gritara de dolor, Jason disfrutaba sentirla mas débil._

_Jason seguía besándola hasta que un ruido lo distrajo, Brennan se aprovecho de esto le_

_Quito la navaja y corto el rostro, después le dio una patada en la entrepierna y al momento de agacharse le dio una patada en el abdomen, Jason cayo al suelo quejándose de dolor y maldiciendo a la antropóloga, quien corría lo mas recio que podía cuando observo que nadie la seguía, se dirigió al parque y llamo a la única persona que quería ver en ese momento a Su compañero el Agente Especial Seeley Booth, saco su celular y marco el numero que conocía a la perfección._

_[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[END FLASH BACK]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]_

**Nota: Se suponía que seria un solo capitulo pero si lo pongo completo quedara muy largo axial que decidí dividirlo en 2 parte OK espero que les guste y en el siguiente capitulo se vera la reacción de Booth. Ok y muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. La Venganza de Booth

**Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen le pertenecen a Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, Barry Josephson, y a la cadena Fox. Y la cancon le**

Pertenece a Chayanne.

_**Cuidarte el Alma(II parte)**_

_La venganza del Agente Seeley Booth_

_***Después que Brennan había terminado de contar lo que le había pasado, Hubo mucho silencio, la antropóloga observaba la reacción del agente el cual se había mantenido calmado durante el relato, Booth ya había terminado de curar su pierna izquierda __así que se disponía a sanar su rostro.***_

Booth, ¿no dices nada?-pregunto algo dudosa al ver que su compañero se quedaba en silencio.

Primero, te curare el rostro, luego tu y yo, iremos a levantar una denuncia contra ese maldito.-_dijo mientras limpiaba la sangre del labio de la antropóloga._

¡No!. Booth eso no es necesario, estoy bien y… no creo que Jason se atrev..-Se detuvo en seco ya que el agente se levanto y pateo el botiquín que estaba a su lado.

Huesos, escúchame, ese tipo casi te mata esta noche, que esperas, que todo se quede como si nada-_decía sumamente enojado-_además tu dijiste que le heriste el rostro, dime-_se puso a su altura y la tomo de los brazos lo mas delicadamente posible- _quien te asegura que no vendrá, o ira al Jeffersonian y te lastimara ¡eh!.

bajo la mirada- Si eso pasa yo puedo defenderme.-dijo casi en susurro

¡A si! y ¿Cómo? ¡eh!-_dijo mientras se contenía por no golpear algo-_ ¡¿Como lo hiciste esta noche,?! Haber dime ¿que hubiera pasado si el no se hubiera distraído, y no hubieras tenido la oportunidad de defenderte?-_lo cierto es que ni el quería pensar lo que hubiera pasado, si a ella le hubiera pasado algo el no se lo perdonaría, esto le hizo pensar._

Pero. Yo pude defenderme y el hubiera no existe-dijo levantándose del sofá y mirando de manera desafiante al agente, lo cual propicio que este se enfadara mas.- Y además es mi decision, y yo no quiero hacer nada.

Pues no me importa vamos a la estación de policía así te tenga que llevar arrastrando.

Booth, eres un exagerado-_agacho la cabeza-_ ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

¿Por qué? , quieres saber ¿Por qué?.-_dijo tomándole nuevamente el brazo._

Me gustaría-dijo casi en susurro

Pues, por que la sola idea de perderte me hace daño, ¡Si!, sabe lo que fue cuando me llamaste, y no me dijiste que es lo que te pasaba, y lo que fue cuando llegue al parque y te mire toda golpeada, pero aun no, sabes ¿que fue lo peor?-_dijo algo exaltado._

¿Qué?-pregunto algo temerosa la antropóloga.

Lo peor, fue hace unos instantes, cuando escuchaba lo que había pasado esta noche, y también mientras sanaba tus heridas, y es que la sola idea de que alguien te lastime me mata, el que yo no pueda hacer nada para defenderte.-_levanto la barbilla de la antropóloga para que le merira a los ojos._

_**Me **__**gusta tu risa**____**  
**__**me gusta tu boca**____**  
**__**me gusta creer que por mí**____**  
**__**Tú estas loca**____**  
**__**yo no quiero que sientas**____**  
**__**conmigo la calma**____**  
**__**y cuando llega la noche**____**  
**__**cuidarte el alma**_

Pero…¿Por qué ..te preocupas tanto por mi?-_preguntaba algo confundida._

Por que te-silencio-Vamos Booth tienes que decírselo deja de ser cobarde, casi la pierdes esta noche, ¿que quieres, que otro Jason llegue y la aparte de tu lado para siempre?-suspiro.- Me preocupo por que yo te amo

¿Qué?,¿ Tu me amas?-dijo aun mas confundida.

Por dios Temperance Brennan, podrás ser una gran escritora y la mejor antropóloga forense del país o del mundo pero en sentimientos pareces un bebe.-_dijo algo nervioso._

_**y a pesar de todo**____**  
**__**y sin darnos cuenta**____**  
**__**estar en tu puerta**____**  
**__**diciéndote otra vez**____****_

_**es que me gusta tu cara**____**  
**__**me gusta tu pelo**____**  
**__**soñar con tu voz**____**  
**__**cuando dices te quiero**____**  
**__**me gusta abrazarte**____**  
**__**perderme en tu aroma**____**  
**__**poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo**_

Con que ¿un bebe? .Haber un bebe haría esto-Brennan lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco a ella, luego junto sus labios con los suyos no pudo evitar sentir algo de dolor por la herida que tenia en el labio, pero los labios de Booth eran tan dulces, y suaves que no le importaba, por su lado el agente no lo podía creer era Huesos, su huesos la que habia tomado la iniciativa de besarlo y vaya que sabia besar el agente se sentía en el cielo, hasta que sus pulmones empezaron a quemarse por falta de aire así que no le quedo mas que separarse, en ese momento odiaba tener que respirar. Ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente, el podía ver la claridad de sus ojos y le encantaba ese color azul que poseía, le encantaba la pureza y tranquilidad, que representaban y por su lado a ella le encantaban esos ojos color chocolate que la hacían derretirse esos ojos que reflejaban fuerza y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Booth, tal vez, no sea buena con eso de los sentimientos, pero yo también te amo-_decía mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo._

_¿_De verdad?, tu sientes lo mismo.-_sonreía._

Pues si, tonto no te lo diría si no fuera cierto.

Entonces Temperance Brennan ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-dijo dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, lo cierto es que Brennan pensaba darle todo un sermón de lo que le parecía el noviazgo pero sabia que eso iba hacer infeliz al agente así que por esta ocasión decidió hacer caso al corazón en vez de a la razón.

Mmmm.-decía con una mirada picara

_¡_Auch!, Huesos, eso duele ¡lo estas pensando!.-_dijo fingiéndose el herido._

No, ya lo pensé mucho y llegue a la conclusión de que si quiero ser tu novia,-_le dio un pequeño beso en la boca._

Bien, como es algo tarde, creo que mañana iremos a denunciar a ese maldito, ¿esta bien?-la tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la recamara de Brennan, la recostó y la tapo con mucho cuidado, le dio un beso en la frente y se disponía a salir.

¡Booth! ¿A dónde vas?-_dijo algo triste._

A mi apartamento, vendré por ti mañana.-

No, podrías quedarte aquí conmigo es que estoy algo…asustada-_dijo dudosa._

esta bien nena.-cerro la puerta y se acostó al lado de Temperance ella se acerco y reposo su cabeza en su pecho, el la abrazo y la atrajo mas hacia el, lo cierto es que le encantaba sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo se veía tan linda. Y a ella le encantaba sentirse segura en esos brazos ambos se quedaron dormidos, la verdad estaban muy cansados, y mañana seria un día muy largo. Eran las 8:15am del domingo cundo el agente se despertó, temió despertar y que fuera un sueño todo lo que había sucedido, pero se sintió aliviado al ver a su ángel dormida entre sus brazos sintiendo su aliento calido en su pecho .La observo por un largo rato hasta que ella despertó.

¿Cómo dormiste nena?-pregunto sonriente el agente.

Umm. Contigo a mi lado no puedo dormir mejor.-_le devolvió la sonrisa_

Bueno, entonces Señorita, usted se dara una ducha, mientras yo le preparo un rico y sano desayuno ok.

Pero..-iba a protestar cuando el agente le callo la boca con un tierno beso.

Anda ve a ducharte.-se levanto de la cama mientras sonreía.

¡Mandón!-pero es mi mandón. Pensó con una sonrisa.

_***Brennan se metió a la ducha, y cuando salio, el olor de Waffles y de jugo recién exprimido la hizo salir de la ducha, al salir se topo con Booth poniendo la mesa e invitándole a sentarse en el asiento libre, la mañana transcurrió muy bien los dos no podían creer que era novios por fin después de 4 años de negarlo, ambos se imaginaban la reacción que tendría Ángela cuando se enterara, habían quedado en decírselo solo a Ángela, para que no se enteraran los demás de su relación y los separaran era lo que menos querían. _

_Después de desayunar se dirigieron al apartamento de Booth, para que el pudiera cambiarse de ropa se dirigieron al las oficinas del FBI, Booth quería comprobar al tal __Jason Ferrell, quería comprobar que no tenia antecedente y lo que descubrió no le gusto mucho._

_-¿_pasa algo Booth?_-dijo Brennan ante la reacción de su novio._

_-_No. Nada lo que pasa es que infligió la ley en otos estados pero nada relevante.-_mintió, no quería preocuparla, después se dirigieron a la comisaría y levantaron el acta correspondiente, Booth dejo a Tempe en su departamento y le dijo que volvería mas tarde con algo de comida Tailandesa. Brennan acepto y Booth se dirigió a la comisaría le habían comunicado que ya habían aprendido a Jason Ferrell y Booth quería saldar cuentas con el._

_Llego a la comisaría y le pidió a un policía que por cierto era padre de uno de los mejores amigos de Parker que lo dejara a solas._

_-_¿y tu que demonios quieres?-_dijo Jason muy altaneramente_

_-_Asi, que tu eres Jason, solo vine a saldar cuentas.-_se acerco a el y se remango las mangas._

-Yo ni lo conozco que cuentas tengo contigo.-_desafíate._

-Pues yo a ti si y a mi novia también, sabes cometiste un error ayer al querer propasarte con ella,-_lo tomo del cabello y lo estrello sutilmente contra la mesa._

_-_Eso es abuso y se lo diré a mi abogado para que pagues además si te refieres a Temperance, esa perra se lo merecía.-_dijo con una carcajada._

_-_Ese fue un error, me oíste-_le lanzó un puñetazo- _A mi novia la respetas, oíste y eso de el abuso, pues veras, ningún jurado te va a creer, es algo curioso ya que por lo general los jurados y jueces tienes hijos, a quien le creerán mas, a mi que soy un agente del FBI, o a ti que eres una maldito que estuvo a punto de violar a un mujer y que violo a su propio hijo, no es así Jason, ¿o debería decir Mark Hammett?.-_decía mientras mantenía el brazo de Jason/Mark en una posición muy incomodo e hiriente._

_-_Como…¿Cómo demonios te enteraste de eso?-_dijo algo temeroso y quejándose de dolor._

-El FBI tiene una base de datos muy extensa y sabes que es lo peor, que en prisión algo que no soportan los prisioneros es a los violadores infantiles, y créeme yo me encargare de que toda la prisión se entere de lo que hiciste, ellos te harán pagar. Ellos te darán el castigo que mereces basura.-_diciendo esto Booth salio de "el cuarto de visitas" agradecio al oficial y le entrego los papeles necesarios par enjuiciar y encarcelar a Jason Ferrell/Mark Hammet. Se dirigio al restaurante de comida Tailandesa compro la preferida de su novia y se dirigio a verla._

_*****me gusta tu risa**____**  
**__**me gusta tu boca**____**  
**__**me gusta creer que por mí**____**  
**__**Tú estas loca**____**  
**__**yo no quiero que sientas**____**  
**__**conmigo la calma**____**  
**__**y cuando llega la noche**____**  
**__**cuidarte el alma*****___

_Al llegar ella lo recibió con un dulce beso en los labios y se dispusieron a comer. Charlaron de lo que seria desde hoy su nueva vida juntos, por que claramente ellos se amaban y eso seria siempre, y siempre que alguien intentara dañar o siquiera pensar en hacerle algo a su Huesos el se encargaría de hacerlo pagar.¿Por que? Simplemente por que esa era la mujer que el amaba y por la cual su vida no tendría sentido si ella no existiese._

_**FIN.**_

**Bueno este es el fin de la historia espero que les haya gustado. Y pues gracias a:**

xoxokiss210 , boothtempe, anitsirc15 y a kate goddess por su reviews. Ok hasta luego.


End file.
